Every Heart
by Kishu Arashi
Summary: Após certos problemas 'pessoais', Kagome acaba por se ver entre a vida e a morte...E Inu-Yasha, entre uma difícil decisão...Cap 5 on-line(isso mesmo!para a infelicidade d vcs eu naum morri!)
1. Sofrendo em vão

  
  
_"Já faz tempo,  
Estamos juntos.  
Tantos momentos nós vivemos,  
Momentos que ficarão guardados,  
E serão relembrados,  
Com profunda saudade..."_

Era o que estava escrito no caderno de Kagome.A colegial estava abatida.Ela havia acabado de brigar com Inu-Yasha, novamente por causa "dele"...Kouga.Kagome tinha ficado um tempo em sua Era, para preocupar um pouco Inu-Yasha (n/a: Que novidade...)...Mas quando retornou para a Era Feudal, deu de cara com a Kikyou e o Inu-Yasha (n/a: sinceramente, acho que um "cachorro"(no bom sentido!), não combina com uma alma sem rumo...Mas, fazer o quê, né?), novamente juntos...Abraçados...(n/a: é que eu não quis colocar outra coisa... Escrever isso, já me deu um ódio profundo) Kagome não agüentou e fugiu novamente.Voltou para a sua Era...Mas não agüentou ficar lá por muito tempo, e acabou retornando para a era Feudal.Chegando lá...

-Kagome!!!-Um pequeno youkai-raposa pula no colo da colegial-Eu pensei que não fosse mais ver você!

-Ah!Shippou!É...E quase que você não me vê nunca mais mesmo...

-Como assim, Kagome?

-Nada!Não é nada, Shippou!

-Kagome,que bom que você está de volta!-Disse uma voz feminina e serena -Isso já estava ficando monótono sem você!

-Ah! Oi, Sango!

-Olá, senhorita Kagome!

-Oi, Miroku!

-Kagome...

-O que foi, Sango?

-Será que você poderia falar com o Inu-Yasha?Esses dias, ele tem estado insuportável...

-Ah!Com o Inu-Yasha?Me desculpe Sango, mas eu acho que não posso falar com ele!

-É por causa daquela briga?

-Não...Eu acho que não quero mais falar com ele... -Por que, Kagome?

-Não...Por nada! De repente, alguém repentinamente entra na casa da senhora Kaede.

-Quem é que está aí, heim?

-Inu-Yasha?-Disse Sango

-Ah!Sango, eu acho que vou falar com a vovó Kaede, tá bom?Daqui a pouco eu volto, tá?

-Ah!Tudo bem!- Nisso, Kagome foi em direção à "porta" da casa, mas passou diretamente, sem ao menos olhar para Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha ia sair atrás de Kagome, mas...

-Inu-Yasha, eu acho melhor você ficar aqui!- Disse Sango.

-E por que diz isso, Sango?

-Porque a Kagome disse que não queria mais falar com você...

-O QUÊÊÊÊ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????

-Eu não estou mentindo, é a pura verdade.

-Você não pode estar falando sério!- Inu-Yasha sai correndo atrás de Kagome...Mas ela não estava com a senhora Kaede... Ele então seguiu para o Honekui-no-Ido.Chegando lá, ele sentiu o cheiro dela lá perto...E a viu em frente ao Goshinboku.

-Kagome... -Ela não ouviu....Ou fingiu não ter ouvido ele mencionar o seu nome.

-Goshinboku...A árvore em que Inu-yasha fora lacrado há 50 anos atrás...Essa árvore tem um significado muito importante...Para o Naraku.Essa árvore demonstra a tristeza...Que a sacerdotisa Kikyou sentiu ao lacrar o Inu-Yasha...E o ódio que Naraku implantou nos dois para um tentar matar o outro...

-Hã?Kagome...Ei!VOCÊ QUER PARAR DE ME EVITAR???!!!!!!!!!

-Inu-Yasha...A Sango não te falou?

-Não me falou o que, Kagome?

-Que...Que eu não queria mais falar com você por um tempo?

-Por que Kagome?Por que você não quer mais falar comigo?

-Naquele dia...Você estava com a Kikyou novamente não é verdade, Inu-Yasha?

-Hã?Q-Que dia?

-No dia em que eu voltei para novamente fazer as pazes com você depois daquela briga por causa do Kouga...

-Ah!Você...Viu?

-O pior é que vi...Eu vi quando você abraçou a Kikyou,eu vi, ou melhor, eu ouvi tudo o que você disse à ela...Por isso, Inu-Yasha...Por isso eu acho que não consigo mais ficar com você...Acho que eu não consigo ceder novamente...

-Kagome, eu...

-Mas... -Hã?

-Mas ao mesmo assim, eu também não consigo ficar sem você!- Disse a colegial chorando. – Eu não consigo te esquecer!É impossível! A colegial abraçou Inu-Yasha e este, fez o mesmo. -Não se preocupe, Kagome...Eu...Nunca vou te deixar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
E aí?Como vocês acharam que ficou o primeiro capítulo da Fic?Essa foi minha primeira fic, eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de postá-la aqui, mas...a Rô pediu, e eu resolvi postar...(só não liguem p/ a besteira que ficou este capítulo, ok?É que eu fui pegando a 'prática' com o tempo, hehe...'')

E aí?Vocês gostaram (da primeira estrofe) do poema?Esse poema foi escrito pela minha irmã mais velha, quando ela tinha brigado com o namorado dela...Bom, não posso falar mais nada...

Um apelo da autora:

REVIEWS, PLEASEEEEEEEEE!!

hehe...''Kisu minna-san...

§ango-chan


	2. Instantes de Felicidade

  
  
No dia seguinte, Kagome já estava melhor...Depois de ouvir as ultimas palavras de Inu-Yasha.Ela já havia recuperado a maior parte(mas não toda)a felicidade que havia perdido, e, Inu-Yasha, sentia-se muito aliviado com isso...

-É...Parece que a Kagome está feliz de novo!- Sussurrou Sango no ouvido de Miroku.

-É verdade...Ainda bem!

-Kagome!!!!!Você já está feliz de novo?-Perguntou Shippou.

-Sim Shippou!Eu já estou bem!

-Que bom!!!

Inu-Yasha permanecia calado.Ele havia dito que nunca deixaria a Kagome, mas, alguns dias atrás, ele havia prometido o mesmo para Kikyou (n/a: É... O hanyou se meteu numa enrascada!!!o).Ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer...Se ficava com a Kikyou, ou com a Kagome...Kikyou já havia esclarecido seus sentimentos por Inu-Yasha há muito tempo...Mas Kagome nunca havia dito à ele se ela gostava ou não dele.Ele também já havia esclarecido seus sentimentos por Kikyou há muito tempo...Entretanto, para a Kagome, ele nunca havia dito nada...Ele estava confuso.Não sabia se realmente gostava de Kagome..Talvez devesse ficar com a Kikyou...Mas...E a Kagome, como ficaria?Ele não sabia...Enquanto estava mergulhado nesses pensamentos, alguém o chamava...Mas ele não escutava.Até que essa voz foi elevada num tom superior ao de seu pensamento, e...

-INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-AAAAAAHH!O que foi, Kagome?Por que me assustou desse jeito???!!!

-Eu queria acordar você!Parecia que você estava em transe!

-É verdade!- Disse Shippou.- Parecia um bobo alegre!

-Eu só estava pensando!Que droga!!!

-Tá bom então!Desculpa!Pode ficar pensando à vontade!Nós estamos indo para o vilarejo da vovó Kaede.Depois que você pensar bastante, vai lá, tá bom???!!!

-Ei!...

-Vamos, Shippou!Não podemos atrapalhar ele!

-Tá! Shippou e Kagome foram indo embora, deixando Inu-Yasha para trás... E este, continuou a pensar...Com quem ele deveria ficar...Com Kagome ou com a Kikyou. Depois de um tempo, voltou para o vilarejo.

- E então, Inu-Yasha?Já pensou bastante???-Perguntou Shippou.

-...( )-Foi a resposta do hanyou.(n/a: Que resposta mais idiota...)  
Anoiteceu.Kagome e Sango, foram se banhar...Enquanto Inu-Yasha e Miroku conversavam.

-Inu-Yasha...

-O que foi, Miroku?

-Você sabe...Por que a Kagome estava tão chateada com você ontem?

-...

-Não sabe?

-Não quero tocar no assunto agora...

-Era por sua causa, não era?  
SILÊNCIO...

Miroku não obteve resposta.Inu-Yasha não queria mesmo tocar naquele assunto.Resolveu mudar a conversa.

-Ei, Inu-Yasha...

-O que foi...?

-N-Nada de mais...Só queria saber com qual das duas você pretende ficar...Depois que conseguirmos juntar todos os Shikon no Kakera.Com a Kagome... Ou com a Kikyou...?

-Não sei, Miroku.Eu não sei...O que sinto pela Kagome...Kikyou já disse que me ama...Eu...Também já disse que a amava...Mas, se eu ficar com a Kikyou, O que iria dizer para a Kagome?

-Ai, ai (n/a: Isso é um suspiro (naum é aquele de comer, viu?) O K?) Inu- Yasha...Sabe o que eu acho?

-O que?

-Que você...Que no fundo, você já sabe com quem você quer ficar...Mas, caso escolha a Kikyou (n/a:.............................................(tou brava!), esclareça tudo, absolutamente tudo com a Kagome.

-Hum.......Hã?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Inu-yasha a Miroku foram ver...Aquele grito era das garotas!Mas...Chegando lá...

-O que aconteceu gar...

POFT

T"IM

-Seus, seus...O que estão fazendo aqui?-Perguntou Sango furiosa(ainda segurando a pedra que usou para bater em Miroku)...

Enquanto a Kagome...

-Sai, xô, macaco!!!(ainda segurando a pedra que usou para bater em Inu- Yasha) Depois... Kagome e Sango estavam cuidando dos "ferimentos"(que elas mesmas tinham causado)de Inu-Yasha e Miroku.

-Ai, vocês não vão aprender nunca, não é?

-Ora...A CULPA É DE VOÊS!!!FICAM GRITANDO SEM IMPORTÂNCIA!!!

-Senta.

POFT

-Ai...(n/a: isso é um sinal de dor)...SUA DOIDA!POR QUÊ FEZ ISSO??!!

-Senta.

POFT

-A gente só gritou porque nos assustamos com o macaquinho!

-Ora...

De repente, ouviram um ruído...

-Hã?

-O...O que foi isso?  
  
Continua...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
OII  
  
E aí, vcs gostaram do cap 2?? Q felicidade, ao menos uma alma generosa me mandou review-  
  
Arigatou a:  
  
Jenny-Ci- Hao-  
Minha primeira fic, eu não achei muito boa...Mas, ao menos, recebi bastante e-mails quando postei em dois sites d inu-  
Hm...é verdade, né?Kagome dando 'gelo' no Inu-Yasha ia ser tããããão divertido...Quem sabe ele aprendesse, né?Bom, aqui está o segundo capítulo  
Hm...Eu acho que a fic não será muito grande...Mas, ao menos até o capítulo 10 a gente chega, hehe!  
Arigatou pela review-  
Kisu!  
  
Continuo esperando reviews....kisu minna-san!  
Sango-chan


	3. Dor Eterna

De repente, ouviram um ruído.  
-Hã?  
O-O que foi isso?  
Eles viram...Era Kikyou.  
-Ki-Kikyou?  
-Inu-Yasha, eu quero falar com você.  
Dizendo isso, Kikyou entra na floresta, e Inu-Yasha a segue.Kagome acha melhor não seguir Inu-Yasha, mas...Seu coração fala mais alto, e ela os segue.  
Na floresta...  
-Inu-Yasha, eu quero lhe dizer...  
-O que, Kikyou?(n/a: Credo! Que grosso!)  
-Eu estou partindo, para uma longa viagem(n/a: E bota longa nisso!¬.¬Agora para onde, eu naum sei...É que inventei de última hora!)  
-Heim?  
-Isso mesmo.Quero ficar mais forte e rápida para derrotar Naraku com mais facilidade...  
-Mas Kikyou...  
-Bom indo direto ao assunto, eu quero que vá comigo... "Para conseguir esquecer aquela pirralha..."  
-O-O quê?  
-Como assim "o quê?"?Você não quer mais ficar comigo, Inu-Yasha?  
-Quero sim, mas... "Mas... E a Kagome?"  
-"Mas" o que, Inu-yasha?  
-É que a Kagome...  
-Kagome?Está se referindo àquela pirralha?Feh!Você vai me trocar por uma pirralhinha de outra Era?  
-...  
Kikyou se enfureceu, mas controlou-se.  
-Humpf!Que repugnante...Mas...Inu-Yasha, e se eu dissesse que eu te amo, você ficaria comigo?  
-Kik...  
-Eu cheguei a morrer por sua causa...Se eu não tivesse te lacrado e tivesse poupado as minhas forças, talvez eu estivesse viva até hoje...(n/a: Aí, naum seria "barro", mas "véio" sim!)  
-Kikyou... "Será que se eu ficar com a Kikyou, a Kagome vai ficar triste?"  
-Inu-Yasha...Venha comigo...Para encontrarmos juntos a nossa felicidade...-Disse Kikyou com aquele olhar sereno de sacerdotisa...  
Kagome estava ouvindo tudo atrás de uma árvore(n/a:para variar...¬.¬Quer saber?Acho que a Kagome daria uma ótima espiã...o)Ela estava aflita.Tinha medo da resposta que Inu-Yasha daria, até que o ouviu dizendo...  
-Está bem, Kikyou.Eu vou com você.  
-"Consegui!" Mas e aquela menina?  
-N-Não se preocupe.Onde existe um encontro, sempre existirá uma separação...E nós temos que aceita-la mesmo sabendo que vamos sofrer.A vida é um jogo de perdas e ganhas...E o nosso destino já está traçado...Nós só temos que aceita-lo, e não tentar muda-lo...É o segredo para a felicidade(n/a:Aposto que se ele soubesse que a Kagome tava ali, ele nunca teria dito isso...Mas o que ele disse, até que é sábio...Finalmente disse alguma coisa que preste!)Eu...Não me importo com mais nada, se puder estar do seu lado(n/a: se você está quase explodindo de tanta raiva após ter lido o que o Inu disse, acredite, estamos do mesmo lado...)  
-não...não...NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Hã?Kagome?Você...Ouviu tudo...  
Kagome não diz nada, apenas vai se afastando e começa a correr o mais rápido que pôde.Chegando a um ponto meio escondido da floresta, parou, "caiu" no chão e começou a chorar profundamente.Não conseguia conter suas lágrimas, e elas caíam tão rapidamente, que seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e inchados num instante.  
"Inu-Yasha...Não...Não posso...Acreditar...Você, a Kikyou...NÃO!Não é verdade!Não é!"  
Kagome se lembrou do que Inu-Yasha disse...Que os nossos destinos já foram traçados...Nós só temos que aceita-lo...  
"NÃO!Por que nós temos que aceita-lo?Eu...Não quero!Por que não podemos mudar o destino?Inu-Yasha..."  
As lágrimas começaram a cair com mais rapidez e em maior quantidade...kagome nem conseguia enxergar direito...  
Enquanto Kagome estava envolvida em seus pensamentos, alguém se aproximava.  
-Hã?  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Inu-Yasha e Kikyou saem em disparada, até que encontram alguém...  
-NARAKU!  
-Olá, Inu-Yasha...Olá Kikyou...  
-Hum...Que bom que eu te encontrei, Naraku...-Disse Kikyou-hoje eu vou acabar com você!Hã?  
Naraku estava segurando Kagome, que estava inconsciente.  
-Seu maldito...O QUE FEZ COM A KAGOME???????  
-Ora...Você não ia ficar com a Kikyou?Então!Eu só peguei a Kagome para mim...(n/a:Vê se isso é coisa que se diz...A Kagome já foi brinde, prêmio...Um monte de coisa!Tadinha...)  
-Grrr...Naraku...EU TE PEGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Ah!É verdade!Quase ia me esquecendo...  
Naraku tirou algumas almas de Kikyou até ela perder os sentidos e a segurou também.  
-Hoje, você vai decidir...se vai salvar a Kagome...ou a Kikyou...Uma, irá ser salva, e,a outra, morrera de vez.  
Inu-Yasha se enfureceu completamente, mas não duvidava de nenhuma palavra de Naraku...estava aflito...Se escolhesse Kagome, Kikyou morreria...Se escolhesse Kikyou, Kagome morreria...dessa vez, não poderia salvar as duas...  
Inu-Yasha, sem querer, disse...  
-Kikyou...  
Nesse momento, a alma de Kagome saiu de dentro de seu corpo e foi para o corpo de Kikyou.Kagome...Agora, era apenas um corpo sem alma.

Continua...

------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

Hao!

Bem, não liguem para as minhas notas ridículas no meio da história...Eu até ia apagar, mas fiquei com preguiça...XD.

Bom, sem mais nada a declarar, vamos às Reviews.

Jenny-Ci:Hao!Q bom que você está gostando da fic, fico muito feliz!É...Eu concordo com você...O Inu-Yasha precisa mesmo de um 'tocão', hehe!E aí?Mistério revelado?Espero que sim, né?Kisu!

Bianca Himura:Oizinho!Que bom que está gostando da fic!!Pois é, né?Ninguém merece mesmo...Se eu pudesse, com certeza mandaria aquele monte de barro para o inferno, mas, para esta história, a 'coisa' é 'fundamental'(nem tanto assim).Quanto a sua idéia, eu ADOREI, mas infelizmente, não vou conseguir colocá-la, pois já tenho quase todos os capítulos prontos...Mesmo assim, obrigada!Kisu!!

Kassie-chan:Oizinho!!Pois é né, vc me convenceu a postar!Vamos ver se essa fic vai ter bastante reviews assim como a Av!(eu espero que sim...Mas, se não tiver...Deixa pra lá, neh?)Bom, o cap novo tah aki!É...Espero que estejam gostando mesmo...Mas, se não gostarem, o que eu posso fazer, né?Kisu migaa!(ps:Respondi as duas reviews aki, ok?)

Iza-chan:Oiii!!Q bom que vc gostou da fic!!A continuação tah aki!=)hehe!Vc tb eh uma AKF?kisu migaaaa!!

É isso minna.Kisus e ja ne!  
Sango-chan


	4. Adeus?

Inu-Yasha, sem querer, disse...  
-Kikyou...  
Nesse momento, a alma de Kagome saiu de dentro de seu corpo e foi para o corpo de Kikyou.Kagome...Agora, era apenas um corpo sem alma.  
-Hã? "O-o que foi que eu fiz...? A Kagome... Ela... M-morreu? Não pode ser!"  
-Huh, huh, huh...Ora, ora, Inu-Yasha...Então quer dizer que escolheu a Kikyou...?Que ótimo...-Disse Naraku com um sorriso maléfico nos lábios...  
-O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER COM A KAGOME?!  
-Huh...Veja com seus próprios olhos...  
Naraku colocou fragmentos da jóia de Quatro Almas nas costas de Kagome...(n/a: De novo? Ele já colocou nas costas da Sango, nas costas do Kohaku... Que falta de imaginação!)...E...Agora, esta, estava sob o controle dele.  
-Agora, quero que mate Inu-Yasha...E Kikyou.  
Kagome pegou o arco e suas flechas, e, primeiramente, apontou para Kikyou.Esta, fez o mesmo.  
-Há muito tempo venho querendo acertar as contas com você, menina insolente...Morra agora!-Disse Kikyou.  
Porem, antes que Kikyou pudesse atirar, Kagome atira sua flecha e acerta no peito de Kikyou, fazendo esta, cair no chão inconsciente.  
Kagome, apesar de estar sem alma, e de estar viva graças os fragmentos, não parecia muito contente em estar a receber ordens de Naraku, e, tanto Inu-Yasha como Naraku, perceberam isso.  
Naraku se enfureceu, pois Kagome não havia apontado sua flecha para Inu-Yasha.  
-O que está esperando, Kagome.Atire sua flecha em Inu-Yasha!!!  
Kagome não obedeceu, e, Naraku, tirou um dos fragmentos que havia colocado em Kagome.Esta, ficou mais fraca.  
-Para não perder a vida, minha cara Kagome...É melhor você me obedecer, ouviu?A sua vida está em minhas mãos agora.  
Inu-Yasha, ao ouvir isso, ficou mais aflito ainda.Agora, ele sabia como era a angústia de Sango...Em relação ao Kohaku...  
-KAGOME!ATIRE A SUA FLECHA EM MIM!  
Kagome se demonstrou um tanto quanto espantada em relação com o que acabara de ouvir.  
-I...Inu...Yasha...-Sussurrou Kagome.  
-Vamos, Kagome.Atire em mim...E salve a sua vida...Por favor...  
Kagome é forçada por Naraku, e aponta, mesmo contra sua vontade, uma flecha para Inu-Yasha.Mas, de repente, alguém acerta Kagome pelas costas, antes que esta pudesse atirar sua flecha contra o meio youkai (Inu- Yasha)...Era Kikyou, que acertara Kagome em cheio.  
Kagome olha para trás enquanto está caindo e sorri, como se estivesse agradecendo a Kikyou.Ela se vira para Inu-Yasha e sorri.Cai no chão, mas continua sorrindo.Um sorriso se ela estivesse feliz...Por ter sido "morta" antes de atirar sua flecha...Kagome fecha os olhos...Estaria morta???Talvez...Talvez, Inu-Yasha tivesse perdido uma pessoa muito especial...Para sempre...

Continua...

------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
O que dizer...?Ahn, não tenho nada a declarar...u.u Não sei como EU pude fazer uma coisa dessas...Aquele monte de barro 'aquilo' pode continuar vivo?!o." Eu me odeio...Posso me matar?  
Bom...Só posso dizer que 'o mundo dá voltas', hehe...  
Vamos ás reviews?  
  
Jenny-Ci: Oii!!Nha, que bom que eu consegui essa proesa, hehe...Nha, eu tb fiquei mtu brava com o q escrevi...Mas, como eu acabei de dizer...'O mundo dá voltas'...Espero que continue acompanhando, e mil perdões pela demora!!  
  
Kassie-chan:Oii migaa!hehe, ainda bem...pelo menoa, como você já leu esse cap, eu levo uma bronca a menos, hehe...=PArigatou pela review, e espero que continue acompanhando!  
  
Juliana:Oii!Nha, duas broncas a menos!!=))) nya-ha-ha!ainda bem, eu detesto levar bronca...(XD) embora eu faça por merecer, né...?Bom, arigatou pela review, viu?bjkinhasss!  
  
Sa-chan:Yo!Nhaaa...Não mudei naum, a outra fic jah tah no cap 11!!Bom, espero que continue acompanhando ambas, hein?Kisu migaa!!  
  
Bianca Himura:(afastando-se aos poucos de Bianca...)Ahn...oi, hehe...(escondendo-se atrás de uma árvore)tudo bem...?Ahn, não se preocupe, te garanto que tudo vai mudar...Eu tb sou uma AKF(Anti-Kikyou-ForeverXD)...Kisu...ps:Não me mate...(ainda escondida atrás da árvore(q árvore?o.o), acenando)

É isso minna...Kisu!!


	5. Por quê tinha que ser assim!

****

...Kagome fecha os olhos...Estaria morta???Talvez...Talvez, Inu-Yasha teria perdido uma pessoa muito especial...Para sempre... 

-Huh, huh, huh!Pois é, Inu-Yasha...Foi por sua culpa que essa garota está morta!

-C-Como assim?É MENTIRA!!!

-"É mentira"?Huh, huh, huh...Ha, ha, ha, ha!!!Como você é idiota, Inu-Yasha!Foi você!Kikyou atirou aquela flecha, pois não queria que VOCÊ morresse...Agora Kagome...Está morta.

"_K-Kagome está... M-Morta? Não! Não pode ser verdade! A Kagome... A Kagome não pode estar morta! De jeito nenhum!_"

-"A Kagome não pode estar morta de jeito nenhum"...Era isso que estava pensando, não é, Inu-Yasha?Huh, huh, huh...HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Mas que idiotice...Kagome está morta!Você acabou com a vida dessa garota, Inu-Yasha, viva para sempre com isso!

Dizendo isso, Naraku desapareceu, em meio a gargalhadas...E Inu-Yasha...E Inu-Yasha foi correndo ao encontro de Kagome, pois essa, já estava perdendo a cor de sua pele (n/a:que efeito rápido, né?)e, acabou, sem querer, por deixar Kikyou de lado.

-Inu-Yasha...

Kikyou, vendo a angústia de Inu-Yasha, "devolveu" a alma para o corpo de Kagome, e, imediatamente, os "carregadores de almas" de Kikyou, começaram a "dar" as almas das garotas mortas para que a sacerdotisa não perdesse a vida.

-Inu-Yasha, me diga uma coisa...

-O...O que foi...-Disse o hanyou, com uma discreta lágrima sobre sua face.

-Você...Não acha estranho?

-O que?

-Naraku quis te deixar encurralado, por causa das nossas vidas(da Kik., e da Kag.)...E depois, queria usar a garota, para nos matar.Isso...

-Eu sei o que aconteceu...

-Hã?

-Quando Naraku colocou os fragmentos em Kagome, a sua intenção, desde o início, era corrompe-los...Por isso, ele tentou fazer com que ela o odiasse e odiasse você também...Ele já sabia que...

-"Que" o quê?

-...Que você iria mata-la se ela tentasse me matar...Eu percebi isso...E agora me sinto culpado...Por não ter ido atrás dela, naquele momento...

-Entendo...Aquele covarde já sabia!Mas que droga!Caímos novamente na armadilha dele...Mas, de qualquer forma, ele não conseguiu atingir os seus objetivos...

-Não...Ele atingiu o que ele mais queria desde o início...E não era corromper os fragmentos da Shikon... E sim, me fazer sofrer...Ele, que...Hã?

Kikyou havia ido embora...

-Inu-Yasha...Eu não posso mais permitir uma coisa dessas...Naraku gosta muito de brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas, e eu sou a que mais sabe disso!Não se preocupe, pois darei um basta nesse maldito...(n/a: todos sabem que a Kikyou nunca diria algo assim, mas, eu quis melhorar um pouco a "imagem" dela...)

Kikyou deixou Inu-Yasha o corpo inconsciente de Kagome...E com a flecha encravada no corpo da colegial...O hanyou não conseguiu remover a flecha...E do corpo de Kagome, apenas saía muito sangue...Aquele sangue vermelho- escuro, que Inu-Yasha não se conformava em ver saindo daquele corpo que ele sempre protegeu, desde que conheceu...

Sem querer, Inu-Yasha derramou uma pequena lágrima sobre o corpo de Kagome...

-Kag...Kagome...Minha Kagome...Me diga...Por quê?Por...Que...

E o hanyou ficou a se lamentar ali, naquele mesmo lugar, tendo em seu colo, o corpo da sua amada e protegida colegial...

Continua...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hao...

Nha, pois bem...eu não morri(infelizmente)

Gomen pela demora para atualizar, sei que sumi de vez, mas é que eu havia me esquecido completamente que essa fic existia...o.o' por isso, onegai, me perdoem...

Domo arigatou

**Bianca Himura, Jenny-Ci, Kassie-chan, Alexandra, Tassi Higurashi e Samy Higurashi.**

Arigatou, e espero que me perdoem...(e não me matem pelo cap ser tão curto)

Kisu from,

Arashi.


End file.
